


/ / You Drive Me Wild / /

by Fauxxalien



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Luke whimpers, M/M, Masturbating, getting caught, lashton af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxxalien/pseuds/Fauxxalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke seem to be masturbating to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	/ / You Drive Me Wild / /

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in class omf

The clouds were filled with the color of gray, Ashton was in the living room with chips aside. His mind wandered off as the commercials were rolling. The rain was light as a feather. Luke on the other hand was upstairs, putting on his pajamas since it was midnight. Michael and Calum were upstairs as well, but in a different room, cuddling and sleeping. 

Ashton was tired from all the interviews the guys had. He had enough about his so called 'girlfriend'. It was all an act. He was with Luke for as long as he could remember. Luke was special, like chocolates on Valentine's Day. Ashton considered himself a lucky man. Luke was gentle like a breeze in the summer time.

Meanwhile, Luke fitted in his pajamas and smiled. He looked at himself in the mirror and slowly turned around. "I look cute..!"

The lights were the dimmed down, Luke was tiptoeing down the stairs, his oversized pajama sleeves were hanging down his wrist. When Luke was just about to say Ashtons name, he caught Ashton moaning his name. Luke quietly gasped, his hand over his mouth. His face was tinted pink. 

Ashton was stroking his member up and down, slowly and progressively going faster dash thrust. "Ohh Luke..." Ashtons voice sounded raspy and quiet. Luke was leaning on the wall, halfway down the stairs. He felt his heartbeat race. Luke couldn't resist himself anymore. His hand made his way to the bottom of his pants, slowly rubbing himself. He saw Ashton in a good distance. The way Ashton was moaning Luke's name made Luke feel so special. He wanted Ashton super badly. Ashton wanted Luke like crazy, but thought he was sleeping. 

Ashton was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breathe. Luke found himself moaning out Ashton name softly. He whimpered like a puppy, he took off his pants and and couldn't stop stroking his member. Ashton was so close to cumming.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum...! Ashton was laying on the couch. Thinking about Luke calling him daddy made him want to cum even more. "Oh Luke please call me daddy - Oh FUCK!" 

Luke was a groaning and whimpering mess. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He eventually came, his pants were ruined a little. He remembered Ashton saying something about daddy. Luke smirked and bit his bottom lip. Ashton came too, almost as if they came at the same time. Luke waited a bit for Ashton catch his breathe. When he was ready Luke pulled up his pants and quietly walked to the couch. 

"Oh Luke! You're awake." Luke acted like he didn't hear anything and acted tired. "Mhm..." Luke rubbed his eyes and faked a yawn. He then sat with Ashton and Ashton coughed a little. They were both cuddling and kissing each other. "I love you... Daddy." Ashton furrowed his eyebrows and replaced that with a nervous laugh. 

"Hey Luke, you should've come up to Ashton and fuck him instead of jacking off to him." Yelled Michael from upstairs. "You what?" Ashton said. "Damn, that's hot." Luke and Ashton chuckled and kissed each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
